freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Menu Główne
FNaF 1= Menu Główne (z ang. Main Menu) - główna mechanika gry FNaF 1. Wygląd Menu główne we FNaF 1 składa się z wielu elementów. Pierwszym z nich jest obraz Freddy'ego, który co chwilę zmienia nagle swoją pozycję na ułamek sekundy. Kolejnym elementem jest tytuł Five Nights at Freddy's. Pod tytułem pokazuje się ilość gwiazdek. Pod nimi (w zależności od postępu) znajdują się od 2 do 4 opcji. Na dole, w lewym rogu znajduje się numer wersji, zaś po prawej - rok i prawa autorskie dla Scotta. Na całym Ekranie pokazują się zakłócenia, które nadają klimat grze. Rola Menu służy nam do wyboru opcji. Pokazanie się menu poprzedza informacja, że gra zawiera migające światła, jumpscare'y i głośne krzyki. Opcje 98px Rozpoczyna nową grę i resetuje poprzednią rozgrywkę (Jeżeli przeszliśmy Noc 5, odblokowaliśmy Noc 6 i mamy pierwszą gwiazdkę, stracimy tylko możliwość zagrania nocy 5. Gwiazdka i Noc 6 zostają.). 102px Kiedy przejdziemy jakąś noc i chcemy w danym momencie zrobić przerwę, grę możemy wznowić poprzez tę opcję. Po najechaniu na nią pokaże nam się noc, na której skończyliśmy. 114px Opcja ta uaktywnia się po ukończeniu nocy 5. Daje nam możliwość zagrania nocy 6 oraz zdobycie drugiej gwiazdki. 153px Odblokowuje się po ukończeniu nocy 6. Daje nam ona możliwość zagrania nocy 7, w której możemy ustawiać A.I. animatroników. Jeżeli ustawimy A.I. wszystkich na 20 i ukończymy tą noc w wersji 1.13 (i nowsze) otrzymamy trzecią gwiazdkę. Galeria Freddy image menu.png|Freddy w menu Freddy image menu2.png|Freddy w menu Glitch fnaf 1 menu.gif|Glitch w menu Freddy image menu3.png|Freddy w menu Freddy image menu4.png|Freddy w menu Fnaf 1 menu logo.png|Tytuł Gry ©2014 Scott Cawthon.png|Prawa Autorskie |-|FNaF 2= Menu Główne (z ang. Main Menu) to główna mechanika gry w grze "Five Nights at Freddy's 2" Rola Jak włączamy grę to właśnie ta opcja jest pierwszą rzeczą jaka wyskoczy (po ostrzeżeniu). Menu główne składa się z kilku opcji i jest przekierownikiem do gry New Game Rozpoczyna naszą przygodę z Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Klikając na te opcje, zaczyna się noc 1. Kiedy już przejdziemy kilka nocy i na nią klikniemy gra restartuje się od nowa. Continue Kiedy już gramy i jesteśmy w jakiejś nocy (np. noc 3, noc 4). A nagle chcemy oddalić się od komputera. To możemy na chwile wyjść z gry i ją dalej kontynuować. Dzięki tej opcji. 6th Night Odblokowuje się po nocy 5. Kliknięcie na nią, aktywuje noc 6. Custom Night Odblokowuje się po nocy 6. Kliknięcie na nią, aktywuje noc 7. Ciekawostki * Jeśli spełnimy pewne warunki to w menu głównym, pod tytułem gry pojawią się gwiazdki. ** Pierwszą zdobywamy po przejściu nocy 5. ** Drugą zdobywamy po przejściu nocy 6. ** Trzecią i ostatnią zdobywamy po przejściu nocy 7 w trybie "20/20/20/20". ** Gdy będziemy po kolei wciskać CD1 ,to od razu nam się pokaże 6 noc i pierwsza gwiazdka w menu głównym. ** A po wciśnięciu CD2 ,będziemy mieli drugą gwiazdkę i 7 noc. ** Czasami przez kilka klatek będzie można zauważyć zamiast jakiegoś Toy animatronika np. Toy Bonnie'go pojawi się Old Bonnie. ** Czasami po lewej stronie menu migają na ekranie głowy jakiś postaci. |-|FNaF 3= Menu Główne (z ang. Main Menu) - główna mechanika gry w grze "Five Nights at Freddy's 3" Rola Jak włączamy grę to właśnie ta opcja jest pierwszą rzeczą jaka wyskoczy. Menu główne składa się z kilku opcji i jest przekierownikiem do gry NEW GAME Rozpoczyna naszą przygodę z Five Night's at Freddy. Klikając na te opcje, zaczyna się noc 1. Kiedy już przejdziemy kilka nocy i na nią klikniemy. Five Night's at Freddy restartuje się od nowa. LOAD GAME Kiedy już gramy i jesteśmy w jakiejś nocy (np. noc 3, noc 4). A nagle chcemy oddalić się od komputera. To możemy na chwile wyjść z gry i ją dalej kontynuować. Dzięki tej opcji. NIGHTMARE Więcej informacji i osobny artykuł - Koszmar Odblokowuje się po nocy 5. Kliknięcie na nią, aktywuje Koszmar. EXTRA Więcej informacji i osobny artykuł - Zakładka "EXTRA" Odblokowuje się już po przejściu Nocy 5. Jednak mamy tylko jedną opcje. Po przejściu Koszmaru odblokowują się następne trzy. Ta opcja nie ma określonej funkcji i jedynie pomaga "zorientować" się w grze. Ciekawostki * Jeśli spełnimy pewne warunki to w menu głównym, pod tytułem gry pojawią się gwiazdki. ** Pierwszą zdobywamy po przejściu nocy 5. ** Drugą zdobywamy po przejściu Koszmaru. ** Trzecią i ostatnią zdobywamy po zdobyciu dobrego zakończenia. * Po klikaniu po wszystkich opcjach jednocześnie włącza się noc. 7 * W wersji demo Springtrap nie otwiera paszczy, tylko kiwię nią na boki thumb|none|330x330px|Muzyka z menu FNaF 3 |-|FNaF 4= Menu Główne (z ang. Main Menu) to główna mechanika gry FNAF4. Rola Gdy włączamy grę to właśnie ta opcja jest pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczymy. Menu główne składa się z kilku opcji i przekierowuje nas do gry. NEW GAME Rozpoczyna naszą koszmarną przygodę w domu z Five Nights At Freddy's 4. Klikając na tę opcję, włączamy Noc 1. Kiedy przejdziemy już kilka nocy, następnie klikniemy w tą opcję, restartujemy całą grę, i gramy od nowa. CONTINUE Dzięki tej opcji, podczas np. 4 nocy, możemy to kliknąć zamiast zaczynać grę od nowa. 6TH NIGHT Kliknięcie tej opcji włącza Noc 6, opcja jest dostępna jedynie po Nocy 5. EXTRA Gdy klikniemy w ten napis pokazuje się nam menu z zagadnieniami. Są to: * Animatronics Pokazuje nam sylwetki animatroników. * Making Foxy/Fredbear Te zakładki pokazują jak zrobić Foxy'ego, a gdy klikniemy poniżej to Fredbeara. * Minigames Daje nam możliwość przejścia wszystkich minigierek z gry głównej. * Fun with Plushtrap Możemy zagrać w to, nie przechodząc żadnych nocy. W Halloweenowej wersji gry mamy też: * Challenges Jak sama nazwa wskazuje gramy w trybie wyzwań. * Cheats Po prostu oszustwa. Do dyspozycji mamy: House Map, Jumpscare Defector i Fast Night. * Fun with BB To samo co "Fun with Plushtrap" Ciekawostki * Po przejściu nocy 5 odblokowuje się pierwsza gwiazdka. * Po przejściu nocy 6 odblokowuje się druga gwiazdka. * Możliwe jest odblokowanie czwartej gwiazdki w menu głównym. By tego dokonać należy ukończyć ukryty w grze tryb 20/20/20/20. Aby tego dokonać,trzeba wejść w zakładkę "EXTRA" i na klawiaturze numerycznej wstukać kombinację 20202020. Muzyka Menu |-|FNaF SL= Kategoria:Mechanika Gry Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:FNaF 3 Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:FNaF SL